


Paint brushes x And x Playing cards

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Art, Fantasy, M/M, Painting, Shounen-ai, Slow pace romance, other characters will be added later on, summary will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: He used a paint brush as a way to speak the words and feelings that he would never let his closest friends ever know about. The words and feelings he thought would create a burden for them, till one day he comes across a certain box of paint that changes everything as he knows it. Maybe now there will be someone waiting for him back home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters used for this story.  
> Summary might be changed later on^^  
> Gon's personality will be slightly altered, but for a good reason.

The school bell loudly rang and all the students quickly gathered their things, trying to leave as quickly as possible. Friends met up with other friends to plan out what they would do that afternoon or talk of the newest gossip. A particular group of friends each wearing the school's uniform walk along side each other finally happy to meet up with one another. The youngest of the group was a boy with black spiky hair with small streaks of green, and a boy with white fluffy hair, while a boy with short spiky hair who wore a pair of dark shade small rounded glasses and a boy of with short yellow hair were a few years older than the other two.

"Whose turn is it to pick where we eat?" The yellow hair boy asked, giving each of them a look.

"I hope it's not Killua's turn...." The oldest black hair boy mumbled, but the white hair boy ears twitched much like a cat.

"What's that post to mean!?" The boy name 'Killua' shouted, glaring at him.

The yellow hair boy got between them."Calm down you two, besides If I remember correctly it's Gon's turn"

The other younger boy name 'Gon' embarrassingly blushed when all attention turns to him."Well, I don't really have any place in mind just as long as I hang out with you guys" He nervously stated."Kurapika, you can choose" He said to the yellow hair boy.

"Just like you I don't have a place in mind, So it's either Leorio or Killua who decide"

Killua and Leorio glared at each other, the other two could've sworn that saw an angry spark between them.

Gon tapped his fist on his palm."Why don't you use Janken to decided who chooses?"

They nodded and ready their hands."Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They said together before throwing out their signs.Let's just say that a few minutes later all four found themselves walking to a popular bakery and milkshake shop.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•- 

The four friends sat down and ordered, as they waited they spoke about their classes. They talked about the clubs they joined and what they were doing in them at the moment.Once their orders arrived less talk was made as they happily ate their small pastries and drank their milkshakes, mainly Killua who had order more than the others. The waiter came back to leave the bill when she saw that they had finished with their orders. Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika took out their wallets to pay, out the corner of his eye Kurapika noticed that Gon stared down at his hands with a small frown. He reached over the table and set his hand down on his shoulder. Gon raised his head and gave him a confused look, he didn't see the look that Killua and Leorio gave him. 

"Don't worry about it" Kurapika kindly spoke, taking extra money out for Gon's order.

He silently thanked him even though he didn't truly like the idea of his friends paying for him. It made him feel bad and he swore that once he got a bit older and got a job, they would be the first he would pay back because friends like the ones he has aren't easy to find.

They decided to start heading home much to Gon's dislike. Killua had an older brother waiting for him, Leorio and Kurapika shared an apartment, so they didn't need to worry about feeling alone. While he didn't exactly have someone at home waiting for him to return. The others happily chatted while Gon wished that their time together wouldn't need to end for the day. Unfortunately, they reached the street where the paths broke into two.

"Gon, You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?" Kurapika glanced at him.

How bad he wanted to say yes, but instead he shook his head."I'm good...besides I need to finish a project for class" He replied, hoping they wouldn't notice the slight crack in his voice.

"How about coming over to my house for a sleepover?" Killua suggested.

Gon shook his head once more."I'll be fine, guys" He smiled at them even though it pained him.

"You sure,Gon?" Leorio asked, not convenience by his words or his smile.

"Mm-Hmm...Now you guys better get going or you'll miss the last train" He responded, waving his hand.

They quietly stared at him for a few minutes before bidding a goodbye to him and walking the other direction towards the station. Gon looked at them until they disappeared from his sight. He sadly sighed now that his friends weren't at his side. He walked down the other direction back to his apartment.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

"I'm home!" He shouted, even though all that answered him was an eerie silence. He sat in front of the front door, kicking his shoes off and sliding into some house slippers. He crouched down to retrieve his backpack and headed to his room, He pushed open the door and walked towards his bed, and threw his backpack on the bed. He changed out of his uniform and changed into some house clothes, before walking to another room in the apartment.

"I'm back, Mito-san, grandma" He walked towards a little table that had two pictures surrounded by small candles and flowers. He sat down, putting his legs under him and leaning over to light another candle. He lightly clapped his hands before closing his eyes. He prayed for a few minutes before standing up and his brown eyes sadly looked at the pictures.

Once done praying he walked out the room and into the small kitchen that had a small wooden table in the middle. Gon walked over to the fridge to see it half empty, then he walked over to the cabinets, pulling a chair behind him and standing on it to see what was in the cabinets.'I hope Ging-san sends money soon'He thought, reaching into the cabinet and grabbing an instant ramen. 

A few minutes later he walked into the small living room and sat down by the coffee table with the ramen cup, he turned the TV on and flipped through the channels.

You know he didn't always live alone. No. A few years back he use to live with his aunt and an old woman who he considered his grandma. He used to come home and he would always be greeted by them with a smile and a warm hug, some of his afternoons he spent helping Mito-san make dinner or help grandma with the smaller chores. 

He didn't always dread leaving his friends and coming back home. Unfortunately, everything good comes to an end at some point, right? It was a rainy afternoon his aunt and grandma were coming to pick him up from his art club, but from what 'Ging' his father briefly told him was that the bus driver couldn't see so well in the rain and a truck ended up crashing into the bus. Only a few people survived and his aunt and grandma were one of the few that didn't. From that day on he changed a bit from his happy self.

After that accident, his father was 'forced' to come stay with him for a while because he was still underage and he didn't have any other family to watch over him. As much as he wanted to spend some time with his father, he couldn't. His father who was an archaeologist pretty much just lazed around and read books about archaeology, which lead to him just staying in his room and painting.

A least he found out that he had a sort of a gift for painting. Painting was a way to speak the words or feelings that he couldn't share with his friends because he didn't want to create a burden for them. He tried his hardest to maintain his 'Happy mask' around his friends, he didn't want them to see how badly the accident had changed him.

Later on, Ging decided that Gon was old enough to live on his own, so he returned back to his work and every first week of the month he sent him enough money for the rent, food and anything else he may need for school or home. It had been quite some time he has seen Ging. 

Gon snapped out of thoughts when he felt something sliding down his face and he felt that it was becoming hard to swallow his 'dinner'. He set the cup down and furiously wiped at the tears. Over the time it was becoming harder and harder to have a happy outlook on his life."I-I'm s-sorry" He sobbed. He didn't even know why he was sorry anymore.

Sometimes he liked to think that maybe if there was someone at home, waiting for him, then maybe everything would be different...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for any mistake that I might've missed.~  
> Disclaimer:I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.

The morning was a rather busy one for him. He had to take a shower, get dressed and make himself a quick breakfast. While at the same time having time to clean up a bit around the apartment, as if there was a lot to clean up. After he checked he had everything for his classes, he walked into the room where his Aunt's and Grandma's photos sat. He said a good morning pray and headed out for the day.

Gon jogged to the street where the paths broke into two. His friends lived on the other side of the city, which is why all three met up on the train and walked together to meet Gon here, then they would all walk to school together.

He checked his phone for the time and sighed that once again he was a tad early. He tapped the front part of his shoe on the ground in hopes that time would pass. Moments like these he truly dreaded because it made the memories swarm back into his mind and there wasn't much he could do. He must've been thinking pretty deep because he was brought back to reality when a playful punch came to his shoulder.

He blinked his eyes and saw all three of his friends giving him a concerned look."Good morning!"He quickly masked his fallen smile with a false happy one.

Killua 'hmph'."You were thinking again, baka!" He threw one arm around his neck and started to twist his fist on his head.

The brown eyed child laughed and tried to pull away from his friend's playful torture."I wasn't"He assured them through laughs.

"Should we get going?"Kurapika asked.

Leorio loudly yawned."I didn't even eat breakfast... by the time I woke up Kurapika had already eaten the last piece of bread" He mumbled the last part.

The blonde crossed his arms."That should teach you a lesson to wake up earlier"

The two younger males softly laughed beside them.

"Well, I would've done that if you didn't keep me up late with helping you study"

"Though you weren't much help at doing that," He remarked. His words clearly having a hidden meaning.

The short spiky hair male eye twitched at that."What do you mean by that!?"

Gon decided to step in before they all got late."Come on, Leorio" He pushed him from behind and made him walk.

"This isn't over yet, Kurapika!"He shouted.

The other two following behind.

"You know he's not kidding " Killua glanced at him.

Kurapika chuckled but didn't reply. 

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Gon and Killua had the first class together, while Leorio and Kurapika had separate classes from them and each other. 

In the past, Gon would eagerly sit in the front row of class but he's now taken to the back. He watched with a flicker of sadness as he saw as usual people gather around Killua to talk about a show or a band. In a close memory, he can remember how it felt to be included in their group conversation. It's not that they didn't include him because they've tried but he's actually lost interest in such things and it was him that distance himself from the group.

The classroom door slid open and all students quickly got to their seats. Their homeroom teacher Satotz instructed for everyone to take out their history book and turned to the page that they had left off from yesterday.

And so the day began just like any other day for Gon and his friends. 

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•- Time Skip-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Finally, it was lunch and Gon and Killua could finally meet up with Kurapika and Leorio. They usual spot was to eat on the classic rooftop. 

"This day has been hell"Killua grumbled, falling onto his back with a rabbit shaped lollipop in one hand.

"Why do you say that, Killua?"Kurapika asked, opening the plastic bag that contains some sort of sandwich.

The white hair male glanced at Gon."Tell them..."

He nervously chuckled."Menchi-sensei threw all his food in the trash because he was missing the point of making it look like an elegant dish. Then Razor-sensei made us play one of his favorite sports today and I'm sure you've heard how intense he seems to get into the game of volleyball"

They burst into a fit of laughter.

" Yeah I heard he actually sent a student to the hospital once," Leorio said, taking a seat between Gon and Kurapika.

Killua groaned at remembering that they still had two more classes to get to."We should do something fun after school" He suggested.

"I'm up for that!"Leorio loudly remarked.

Kurapika looked at him as if he had forgotten something"Don't you have to get to your part-time job? Those classes for medical school aren't going to pay for themselves"

Leorio glared him even though he knew that it was true."Yes Mom, How can I forget" 

They continued talking for another few more minutes until the bell rung for their next two classes. Like for most people computer class was one of the most fun classes where more of the time you can relax and such. Killua and Gon had fun with playing with the program where you can make your own character and design things for them.

After computer class, the pair had Math with Kurapika and Leorio which always did make the tortures hour shorter. By the time they knew it class and school was over.

"Kurapika, Leorio, you're both on cleaning duty!"A girl with teal colored hair named Ponzu announced, just as both of them were gathering their things to follow Killua and Gon. 

Leorio dropped his things."Are you kidding me!? I have a job to attend to after this!"He angrily pointed at the girl.

She shrugged."Sorry I would take your spot but I have an important club meeting today" She gathered her things and followed her friend Pokkle out the door.

"Damn girl...."He grumbled. 

"Come on. If we clean fast you can leave quicker" Kurapika patted him on the back. He turned to Killua and Gon."Why don't you guys go without us"

"Are you sure, Kurapika"Gon asked. 

Kurapika nodded."Yeah, go on ahead"He waved.

They both nodded and took their leave. 

Killua ran in front of Gon."Why don't we head to the arcade then? I heard that they have a new where you put glasses on and it's like your in the game"He noticed that Gon wasn't paying attention to him and he followed his gaze.

He saw that Gon was staring at the door to the Art room that most likely had students that were in the art club. He softly sighed."You know that you can join them again...if you want" He softly mumbled.

That seem to knock Gon back into reality. He shook his head to rid the thoughts that only he knew of.

"It's okay....besides I wouldn't get to hang out with you much" He grinned that even Killua could tell that it was forced.

'Sometimes I don't even feel like you're even fully here'Killua sadly thought. He knew that he couldn't ever tell Gon that."Yeah, well, come on before the arcade closes"He grabbed his hand and pulled him behind.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

"Hey, Killua, before we head to the arcade, can we stop at a arts and craft store?"Gon suddenly asked. He had totally forgotten that he needed to pick up some new paint.

"Alright fine...."

So they took a different direction and were surprised to find the shop closed for the day. Gon huffed in disappointment.

"Yo, Gon, was this shop always here?"Killua motioned to a small shop that was on the other side of the street. 

The shop was rather small in comparison to the others beside it. The shop's name was "Blue Planet", it had a big window beside the door that held in antique looking statues and jewelry.

"What an odd name for a shop..."Gon walked towards the shop.He glanced back at Killua who looked a bit nervous to even take a step closer to the shop."Come on, Killua!"

Killua sighed and ran after him.

They walked in through the door and they were quickly hit with the smell of essence and perfume. Their eyes widen when they saw antique plates, cups, statues, dolls, old books, painting, clocks, boxes, and any other things you would consider antique.

"Welcome!"A cheery voice announced.

They turned their attention to the voice that came from a girl with cherry blossom pink colored hair. She was dressed in a magenta and white uniform with a white name tag that had her name. 

"Is there anything you're particularly looking for?" The girl asked, looking between Gon and Killua.

"We're just looking..."Killua replied.

"Alright, Please signal if you need help with something"

Gon walked away from Killua to look around further into the shop that seems small from the outside but was pretty spacious inside. His brown eyes lit up when they landed on a black semi-small size rectangle box that had a red design of a fox in the middle. His hand reached out for the box and opened it.

He pushed up a folded paper to unveil the things on the bottom.

Inside a laid a pallet of all the simple colors and a beautiful paint brush.'It's paint!' He shouted in his mind.

"Ah! I see that box has caught your attention!" A new unfamiliar voice exclaimed beside him, nearly making him drop the box. 

He turned to the voice and saw a girl his height, she had two blonde ponytails and was dressed in a similar dress to that of a doll."Oh....um....Yeah it's really beautiful"

"I know right! I fell in love with the beautiful fox on the front"

He wondered if the girl before him was the shop owner, though she did seem a bit young to be the owner.

As if she could read minds, she answered his question.

"Yup! I am the owner of the 'Blue Planet' and my name is Bisuke" She happily stated."We specialize in collecting beautiful antiques and selling them at reasonable prices. Also, my assistant is a graduated, masseuse and beautician" 

"Sugoi! That pretty cool"

She proudly nodded."Would you like to know the price of the paintbox?"

He nervously chuckled."Hai" Now he didn't need to wait for the next day to buy some new paint.

She thought for a moment."I'll leave it to you for 200 Jennys"

He was surprised that it was rather cheap."200 Jennys?" He asked. Maybe he had heard her wrong.

Durning their conversation Killua and other girl had joined them.

Killua whistled."That's pretty cheap"

"I'll take it!"

Bisuke nodded."Cookie, please ring them up!"She said to the girl 'Cookie.

"Certainly, Ma'am!"She took the box from Gon's hand."Please follow me"

All three followed her to the register. She punched in the price and Gon handed her the exact amount. It's a good thing that he keeps separate money for his personal things.

Cookie set the box inside a black bag and handed it to him."Thank you for your purchase!"She cheerily said."Please come again!"

"Come on, Gon!"Killua pulled him along.

"Hai!" He turned to Bisuke and Cookie."Thank you"He bowed to them and walked out with Killua.

The cherry blossomed colored hair girl sadly sighed."My lady, shouldn't we had told him about it?"

She glanced at her with a mischievous glint."That box has been with me for quite a while and I believe it's time that it has a new owner. I'm sure he'll like that"

Cookie nodded, knowing who she meant by 'He'll". She never questions her lady because most of the time she had a pretty good reason for doing what she does."Let's hope"She eyed the door before going back to cleaning the new antiques that came in.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

"You know for 200 Jenny's it most be a cheap paint"Killua hummed, setting his hands behind his head.

Gon chuckled."You think?"

He shrugged."Just a friendly thought" His eyes lit up when he saw the familiar doors to the arcade."Come on!"He ran to the door with Gon running behind him.

For the next few hours, Gon forgot the loneliness as Killua and he battled off in the multiplayer games. He laughed and smiled like in the past when he still had his Aunt and Grandma. His smile fell when Killua's phone went off, knowing full well that it was time to call it a day.

Killua gave him a sorry look before reaching into his pocket for it."Hello"

Gon softly chuckled when Killua broke out into an argument with the other person on the line.

"Alright fine, Aniki!"He tapped his phone and slid it back inside his pocket."My stupid brother wants me to wait for him outside"

"I figured it was him"

"He's pretty close so he expects me to be outside. I guess his class got out earlier than usual" He picked up his forgotten backpack.

Gon did the same and followed Killua out the door with a crestfallen expression.

"Killu!"His older brother's voice called.

Killua was shocked to see him already here."I thought you were still far from here!"He pointed at him.

"I said that I was close by. Now come on"He pulled him by his shoulder.

"W-wait!"He glanced at Gon."Gon, wanna come over for dinner"

Gon looked at Killua then towards to Killua's older brother 'Illumi'. He could see the annoyance clearly in Illumi's eyes. He looked at him as he was daring him to say yes. 

"No, it's okay. I have to stop by the store to buy something anyways" He replied.

Killua's eyes narrowed at his reply"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gon. are you sure?" Illumi asked, through gritted teeth.

He nodded."Yup! Maybe another time"

"Come along, Killua" He pulled him along, more like dragged him.

"I heard you!"He shouted.

Gon waved to them and sighed. He turned on his heels and headed for his apartment. He always knew that Illumi was never very fond of him from the beginning. But he did envy for Killua being lucky enough to have someone who looked forward to his return to home. 

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

He arrived back home and did what he did every day when he arrived from school. He prayed for a few minutes then went into his room to change out of his uniform, then he made himself a small dinner from whatever he could find left. 

After dinner, he walked into the room that he called 'his studio'. The small room was surrounded by unfinished canvas, finished paintings, and blank ones. He grabbed a blank canvas and set it down on the easel, beside his easel he had a medium size desk for his paint, paint brushes and any other material he decides to use.

He moved stuff away and grabbed the black box and open it. He didn't know whether to unfold the letter, but curiosity got to him and he unfolded it. A drawing of a magician dress male was what was on the paper, in black letters it simply said 'Test your skills'. The male was dressed in a white suit and white dress shoes, with a white top hat. He had red hair that was mostly slicked back and gold colored eyes. He wore a daring smile as his hands held a Joker card. 

"Am I post to paint him?"He mumbled. 

He shrugged and decided to use a pencil, even though he knew that using a pencil can be rather annoying with how it smudges if you rub your hand against it. But it made it easier for him. He did his best to make it look identical to the drawing. It took him over half an hour to draw out a sketch that pleased him. Maybe one or two things were off, but that didn't bother him. 

Next, he took a skinny paint brush to color in the smaller parts first, using the same colors as in the picture. He finished with the smaller parts and moved onto the rest of the parts. He added a little shadow to the clothes and behind the male. In reality, he didn't really need to color much since the male's outfit was white.

"Done!"He held up the drawing and smiled proudly.

Painting always seemed to soothe him in a way that he thought had lost. When he concentrated all his attention on his canvas, it made him forget everything around him. 

He yawned and peeked at the clock hanging on the wall. Time sure flys by. He stood up from his chair and stretched out. He walked over to the lights and flicked them off, before walking out the room.

Gon finished his homework, while the TV played in the background. Once his homework he gathered his things for tomorrow and headed off to bed.

Unaware of what would happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize that I meant to write a whole scene of the classes, but I honestly got a bit lazy writing about it. Not really use to writing school scenes in any of stories. I used Japanese currency into American currency to see how much 200 would be and I pretty much added Jenny after knowing how much it is(Hope that made sense).Thanks for reading as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.

It wasn't the small noises that woke him up that morning. No, it was the beautiful aroma that drifted into his room and quickly alerted his senses. 

Gon's brown eyes shot open, making him sit up in a flash. He looked around like he expected to find the answer to why this delicious smelling aroma drifted into his room. He pushed his blanket away from him and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up, and slowly making his way towards his door. 

His mind drifted to the idea that maybe Ging had finally come home for a while, but what if it wasn't Ging!?. What if it was a stranger? then again why would a strange be cooking breakfast?

With a shaking hand, he twisted the doorknob and pulled open the door, quietly stepping out, and closing the door behind him. The boy quietly padded towards the kitchen entrance, staying close to the wall. He finally reached the entrance a and his ear perked up when he heard a small whistle coming from inside. 

Gon gulped and nodded to himself. He peeked into the kitchen and his eyes widen when they landed on....his painting...no! more like the man from his painting. 'I think...I'm dreaming...' He thought, staring at the back of the man from his painting. 

The man was dressed as in the picture, but he had his suit coat off. He had his dress shirt sleeve rolled off and his top hat was hanging off one of the chairs close to the table that was filled with delicious, freshly made breakfast. 

"I know you're standing there~," Said a silvery voice.  
Suddenly the man turned around and a huge smile spread onto his face. The type of smile that showed his perfect pearly white teeth. 

Pure surprise was quickly spreading throughout his body. He didn't know what to say. I mean, what could he could he even say? 

The man outstretched a hand."Why don't you eat something before I answer any of your questions?" He motioned to the table."Don't worry I didn't poison if that's what you're thinking~♣" He added when he noticed the boy eyeing the food with a small doubtful expression.

Gon violently shook his head and in small steps made his way towards the table. He pulled out a chair, took his seat, and turned to the man that was quietly watching him with those odd golden eyes.

"Don't hold back~" He said, handing him a plate.

The boy took the offered plate and didn't need to be told twice about filling his plate. Gon filled his plate with a little of everything that was made. 

The man took a seat across from him and poured himself a cup of freshly made coffee."Is it good~♦" He asked, taking a small sip from the mug.

He happily nodded. He doesn't even remember the last time that he ate something as delicious as this. Then again when Ging was around he didn't really make them any breakfast, instead, Ging would go out and buy something from a close by shop. 

"Good~♥"

The next few minutes was filled with calm silence aside from the noise that Gon was making as he ate from his plate. He would occasionally glance up at the redhead and lightly blush when he saw the man staring at him with awe. 

After a few more bites and Gon was finally finished with the food that he had served himself.

He sighed in pure bliss."Thank you so much..." 

"It's nothing. I mean please take this as a thank you for what you've done for me~" 

Gon's eyebrow arched at that."What do you mean? what I've done for you"

He nodded."Yes. You released me from the stuffy little case" He replied, standing up from his seat."I thought that I would never be released, but then you painted me~♠" He could tell that he was beginning to confuse the younger man."Before I answer any questions, I would like to introduce myself" He held out his hand to him."My name is Hisoka~" 

His brown eyes stared at the outstretched hand."Hisoka..."He mumbled, trying to get used to the name of the redhead."My name is Gon Freecs" He outstretched his own hand and shook Hisoka's.

"Gon~♥" He liked the sound of his name. It was simple but adorable nonetheless."It's a pleasure to meet you, Gon~"

"Likewise...I guess..." He pulled away from him and retook his seat."So, Mr.Hisoka, can I ask how it's possible that you're standing in front of me? I mean is this some sort of dream?"

He chuckled at his question."First off, please call me, Hisoka. This meeting is simply possible because you painted me and no, this isn't some dream. I'm standing in front you~♣" 

Hisoka pinched his own arm."See? I'm real~" He said. Hoping that reassured him a little.

He nodded."It's just...that things like this ar-"

"Aren't possible" He finished for him."Anything is possible as long as there is someone out there that believes that anything can happen~♦"

"Hm...how did you get in that box anyways?"

Hisoka thinly smiled."That's a secret~" He replied.

"Hmph" Gon was now curious as to how Hisoka even ended up in that box in the first place. He was about to ask another question until his eyes glanced up at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall."Oh no!" He exclaimed, standing up in flash and pushing back the chair."I'm gonna be late!" He rushed out the kitchen and ran to his room. 

Hisoka walked after him."Do you need any help getting ready?~♥" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

Gon glared at him as he gathered his things for a quick shower. He really needed to hurry or he would miss meeting up with the others.

~♠◌♣◌♥◌♦~

"Where are you off to, Gon?~" Hisoka asked, leaning against the wall.

"School" He replied, stepping into his shoes.

The redhead closed his eyes and thought for a moment."I've heard of it. Is it any fun?"

The boy slightly frowned."In a way...well, I have to go, Hisoka" He grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder."Will you be okay?"

Hisoka nodded."Mm-hmm" 

Gon nodded."I'm off!" He shouted to him as he ran out the door.

The magician looking man waved to him."Can't wait till you get home, Gon~♥" He remarked, turning on his heels. He decided to look around in his new home for now. 

Maybe this person will prove to be more entertaining~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the length of this chapter. I wasn't expecting it go in the 3k's. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used. 
> 
> ~ Also please take the time to read the Author's note at the end for more important Info.~

As the morning passed by, Gon couldn't stop his mind from running back to the redhead magician, who stood in his kitchen. He still couldn't wrap it around his head that the man from his painting came to life. The spiky hair boy wondered if the girl, Bisuke, knew anything about this.

"Gon?"

However, in some weird way, the idea of his painting coming to life was pretty amazing. Besides for the now, the magician poses no threat to him, so he's probably a pretty nice person when you get to know him. Or a least he hopes.

"Gon!?"

An annoyed voice knocked him out of his thoughts, making him quickly look for the owner of it. His eyes landed on a frowning Killua, who stood in front of him.

"Killua" He greeted, nervously laughing upon seeing his face.

He huffed in annoyance."I've been calling you for the past few minutes" He remarked, flicking him on the forehead.

"Sorry...Killua" Gon said, rubbing his pained forehead."What did you need anyways?"

Killua plopped down beside him."You've been spacing out too much today, even for you that's weird"

They currently were relaxing through their break. Kurapika and Leorio couldn't join them because they had to finish an exam that they both missed.

"Oh...Sorry about that, Killua. I just was thinking about what Ging could be doing" He lied. It wasn't like him to lie to his friends, but who is he kidding. He's been lying to his friends for a while now. But he decided for now he wouldn't tell anyone about Hisoka.

His eyes narrowed at the obvious lie."Liar. You're thinking about something else" Killua put his hands behind his head, and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not lying, Killua," He said, trying to defend himself against the obvious lie that he had just spoken.

His sapphire colored eyes rolled at his response."You know...."He started."You don't need to hold everything in, Gon. I mean you have friends for a reason" He said in a serious voice, but at the same time it held a small amount of sadness that his best friend would lie to him so easily. It wasn't like Gon to do that.

His voice stung Gon to the point that it felt like his words were cutting small gashes into his heart. His words nearly brought Gon to tears.

Gon knows that his friends mean well when they worry about him, but still, he doesn't want his friends to suddenly burden themselves with stressing over his problems and the way he feels at times.

He tried to smooth out the moment with a forced laugh."Killua, I swear I'm okay" He stated in a cheery voice that Killua has started to notice that Gon used when he was obviously lying to them about what he truly felt.

It bothered him on a deep level knowing that Gon wouldn't unload his problems on them or a least him. He who has always been at his side even though he didn't meet Gon first.

"I'm okay...." Gon playfully patted him on the leg.

Suddenly Killua caught his wrist, making Gon freeze. He has never seen that look that Killua was giving him. It was the look of someone who was tired of being lied to. His brows were knitted and his smile was now replaced with a frown.

"I'm serious, Gon" He stated in a low voice.

He was fighting back the tears that were quickly clouding his view. A small knot was also forming in his throat and he felt if he spoke anything else that it would break the tears from their confines.

Killua noticed the way that Gon was shaking, and how Gon was fighting to keep the tears at bay. He sighed as he released his wrist."I'm heading back first" He stood up from his spot and crouched down to pick up the candy wrappings."See you in class" He said, walking away from Gon.

Every step Killua took cut another gash into his already pained heart. He brought his knees to his chest and he gasped before the first tear fell, then one started to come after another until his face was filled with the droplets sliding down his cheeks.

Gon wrapped his arms around his knees and tighten his hold on them. He didn't mean to make Killua mad, he was only thinking about his wellbeing.

He clenched his fingers into his school's coat sleeves. The happy mask he seems to wear every day was rapidly chipping away like the paint from an old house. He felt like every time he made a small progress towards actually being okay it would change to slipping away easily through the rifts of his fingers because of something so small would ruin it.

It likes When you finally think that you caged water in your cupped hands, it suddenly starts to leak through the small rifts of your fingers. That's exactly how he feels. He gives himself false hope that he'll finally fully recover only for it to slip away so easily when something bad happens.

Once his tears and sobs subside it left an empty feeling in him. He knew that he couldn't stay here the whole day, so he slowly stood up from the ground, setting one hand against the wall to support him in case he fell. He pulled out his phone to check the time. There were a few minutes to spare before his classes begin again. He decided to head to the bathroom to wash up a little.

His brown eyes glanced up to the birds that silently flew in the sky. It must be nice...to feel so free.

~♠◌♣◌♥◌♦~

School finally ended for the day and it brought Gon to relief. He gathered his things and looked around the room for Killua. He spotted Killua gathering his things in a fast pace.

"Hey, Killua, let's go!" One of their classmates called out to Killua who was gathering his things.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He mumbled. He raised his head and saw that Gon was staring at him."Laters" He said, slinging one strap of his backpack over his shoulder, and following the others out the classroom.

The black hair boy lightly chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to stop the tears from gathering again.

"Gon?" Kurapika's soft voice called out to him.

He glanced at the door of the classroom."Hey guys" He picked up his backpack and ran over to the older teens."Heading home for the day?"

"Mm-hmm. I have an afternoon class in a few hours, but I wanna stop by the apartment to gather some books for it" Leorio replied, fixing his glasses.

Kurapika turned to Gon."I have to meet up with some classmates from another class for a project we're working on" He didn't know whether to ask about Killua in fear that it would cause some sort of discomfort to the other younger teen."Um....Gon...I don't mean to pry but is everything okay between Killua and you?"

The question made him move his weight from one leg to another. He didn't want his friends to worry about him at the moment. Oh! there he goes again with that thought that seemed to bring nothing but pain.

"Oh, it's nothing. Killua just wanted to hang out with some other friends today besides I have to pick up some things from the store, and I didn't want to hold him back" He responded. Hoping that didn't sound like too much of a lie.

Kurapika and Leorio shared a look but decided not to press for more answers.

"Very well. If you need anything, Gon, please call me" The blond said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, me too, Gon. I have a break every 15 or 20 minutes, if you wanna talk" Leorio added.

"Mm. I'll surely do that if I need something. Thanks, Kurapika, Leorio" He said."Well, bye" He waved to them and took his leave.

As Gon walked home he wondered if Bisuke would give him answers as to how Hisoka even came to be or how he was locked inside the box. A small part of him wanted to go, and another part told him to head home for the day. He shook his head and made his way to the 'Blue Planet' antique shop.

~♠◌♣◌♥◌♦~

Cookie was sorting out new antiques that had just come in today when the bell over the door chimed, pulling her attention away from the antiques to cheerily greet the customers.

"Welcome!" She greeted in a genuine cheery voice. Her teal colored eyes landed on the boy from before. A bad feeling was starting to form in the pit of her stomach when she saw the determination in his eyes."Oh Hello again" She set the teacups down, and walked over to Gon."Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if Ms.Bisuke was here" He replied, glancing around the shop.

"Just Bisuke is okay" Bisuke pointed out as she walked into the front part of the shop."Hello again, Gon, was it?" She greeted, crossing her arms.

"Hai" He walked over to her."I was wondering if I could talk to you about some things"

Bisuke's pink eyes wandered over to Cookie. A knowing smile sat on her face."Of course, follow me" She motioned to behind her."Cookie, please bring us some tea"

The cherry blossom colored hair helper nodded as she busied herself to get the needed things. But she first flipped the open sign to closed for now.

The younger teen followed Bisuke into what appeared to be the back part of the shop. It seems that this shop is bigger than what the outer appearance gives off. The owner lead them to a small table that had a vase that held a variety of flowers inside.

"Please sit" She walked over to her own seat and sat down, Gon did as he was told and sat sat across from her."So, what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked, despite having a pretty good idea of the topic at hand.

"How is it possible that that painting of Hisoka came to life!?" He asked, getting to topic pretty quick, then what Bisuke had expected.

Cookie walked into the room and made her way towards them. She set the tray down and set the teacups in front of them, and set a medium size plate with cookies of different types. She nodded to them and took her leave.

Bisuke took the teacup into her hands and took a small sip from it. Savoring the somewhat sweet taste. She wondered how much she should tell to the boy in front of her."I can't tell you much about it since I don't even know the full story behind as to how he even came to be, Gon" She answered after a small pause."I just remembered that the man who dropped the box off told me that the case held something precious to him, but for reasons that he wouldn't share, he left it to me and walked out" She explained, picking up a chocolate cookie and taking a small bite from it.

"But then how do you know that Hisoka would come to life if you painted him?"

The ponytail hair girl finished off the cookie before answering him again."I sort of put two and two together. You see some of the objects in this shop are filled with mysterious things that we may not know about when we buy them"

"I see...then do you know how Hisoka was sealed into that case?"

She shook her head."Like I said I don't much about the backstory to the origins of that case or if that man was even the original owner of the case" She reminded, not really answering his question.

The younger teen nodded seeing that he wouldn't get any more answers for his questions. He took a small sip from the tea and ate a few cookies."Well thank you, Bisuke" He picked up his forgotten backpack."Thank you for the tea and cookies" He bid her and Cookie a goodbye and went on his way.

Cookie walked into the back room where Bisuke silently sat sipping from the teacup.

"My lady, I know you have your reasons, but he knows about him....and well don't you think that you should tell him about..." Her voice trailed off at the end. She couldn't bare to say the next words.

The blonde owner knew the next words that her helper wanted to say, but she didn't know whether to tell the child about what happens later on."There are some things that shouldn't be said so soon" She stated in a hushed tone, looking out the window at the sun that was slowly sinking for the day.

~♠◌♣◌♥◌♦~

Finally, he reached his apartment. He stared at the door for a few minutes before opening the door and stepping in through the door. A delicious smell hitting him when he stepped into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and slipped into a pair of house slippers.

"I'm home!" He called out.

Hisoka popped his head out from the kitchen doorway."Welcome home, Gon!~♣" He brightly smiled, walking over to him and helping him out of his school coat and taking his backpack from him.

"Thank you, Hisoka," He said when Hisoka took his things from him. A small feeling of happiness at seeing that the redhead wasn't just a dream or an illusion.

He nodded."No problem~" He hurried him along to the small kitchen."I hope you're hungry~"

Gon halted his feet from going any further into the kitchen."Sorry, Hisoka, but there's something I need to do"

The 'magician' stopped in his tracks and nodded. He knew what he needed to do and he had no intentions of stopping him from changing his usual schedule."Very well. I'll set up the table, while you do that~♦"

He silently thanked him as he walked away from the kitchen to do his afternoon prayers and to change out of his school clothes.

Hisoka hurried around the kitchen, grabbing two plates for both of them, setting the few plates of food down on the table, and grabbing the drinks and cups for them. He made sure everything was okay for when Gon finally graced him with his company once more.

A few minutes later, Gon finally walked in through the kitchen door, dressed in comfy home clothes. His gold eyes picked up the way that Gon's face lit up when his brown eyes landed on the dishes before him.

"Please enjoy~" He took his seat as Gon was doing the same.

The younger teen excitedly nodded, once more taking a small portion from each dish. He couldn't wait to take a bite from the delicious meal that Hisoka prepared for him.

He moaned in delight when his taste bud took a bite of the fish. It wasn't like the usual fish that you get from the restaurants, it was like there was a hidden ingredient that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Do you like it?~" Hisoka asked, taking a small sip from his cup.

He nodded."It's really good...."

"I'm glad~" He smiled in satisfaction.

"But...Hisoka....how did you even get the money for all of this? I mean, the money that was leftover wasn't enough for all of this"

He dismissively waved his hand."Don't worry about money, Gon. As long as I'm around, you don't need to trouble yourself with such trivial matters~♠"

That bothered Gon a little. He hoped that Hisoka wasn't doing something crazy to obtain that money.

Hisoka could see the worried expression on Gon's face, and he knew that it would bother him if he didn't know how he was able to get that money.

His chair made a scraping noise as he pushed it back.

"Wait here~" He walked out the kitchen for a few minutes before coming back into the kitchen."This is how the money is made~♣" Hisoka showed him a playing card, next he started to cut the playing card into small pieces, then he let them fall onto the nearby counter. When the last piece of the card touched the pile, a small blast of light red smoke appeared, and once it cleared a small amount of money was sitting in the place of the shredded playing card.

His brown eyes couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Hisoka was truly, in fact, a magician.

"Unfortunately, the little trick doesn't last long, and it'll eventually turn back to small cut up pieces of the playing card. But none of that matters as long as I go to another store for I can't be recognized~" He calmly explained with his eyes closed.

"That's really amazing, Hisoka"

"Thank you, Gon" He retook his seat and went back to eating his nearly cold meal.

"Hisoka?"

He glanced over his bowl of rice."Yes?"

"Did the owner of the 'Blue Planet' know that you could come to life?"

Hisoka was surprised by the question, but he knew what he needed to say."I'm sure she knew, but she never painted me. You're the first in a couple of years to break me from that case~♦"

"I know you can't tell me how you ended up in that case, but do you know who had you before me?" Gon asked, setting his cup down on the table.

The redhead set his bowl and chopsticks down."Of course...but I rather not discuss past matters, if that's okay with you?~♣"

Gon nodded; he didn't want to bring up a subject that would make Hisoka angry or trigger something.

"Now that we're talking, may I ask why you're paintings carry such sadness and gloominess? I mean, judging by the pictures that you have in your living room, it looked as if there was a time that it didn't take all the strength in your body to smile~"

A small frown fell upon Gon's face."Why were you looking in my studio!?" He asked, actually surprised that he raised his voice to anyone, but it didn't seem to bother Hisoka in the slightest.

He held one hand up in mock surrender."I didn't mean to snoop around in your studio, but I was merely curious as to who the person, who released me truly was. The Gon sitting across from me isn't the same Gon from those pictures, is he?~"

The "magician" leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms."You lost someone too, huh?~"

His brown eyes widen at his question. He could feel his bottom lip trembling at the memories resurfacing at his question. He lowered his head and didn't dare look up at the redhead.

Hisoka coldly chuckled."Don't worry, I too, know how it feels to lose someone who you treasure deeply...~♥"

He raised his head when he heard those words.

"What are you talking about?" Gon asked in a raspy voice.

His gold eyes turned away from him and stared off into the distance."I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you that you're no longer alone. You don't need to feel alone when I'm around, okay?~" He asked, turning his gaze back to him.

The tears that Gon was holding in broke once more as Hisoka said that. His words were something that he's always wanted to hear, but at the same time, it was him that started to push his friends away, and never gave them the chance to say those words.

Which meant that maybe his friends did want to say something like that, but Gon didn't let them. But now that he's actually hearing it, it made him feel like a small ounce of the weight that he carried was lifted from his shoulders.

He didn't push Hisoka away when he circled his arms around him. Bringing him into a hug that warmed him up quickly. He cried into Hisoka's chest, while he patted him on the back.

"I know it's hard, but now you have me and everything will change. I promise~♥"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed I will be starting to use 'sorry' instead of using 'Gomen' for the fact that sometimes it sounds odd when I use 'Gomen' in certain sentences. This will most likely apply to my other on-going stories of HxH, I just need to find the time to change them because it's a lot of chapters to go through.


End file.
